Prigioniero di un sogno
by Megnove
Summary: Perché hai fatto del male ai personaggi che dici di amare? Perché hai dovuto distruggere l'eredità che hai ricevuto? Perché hai dovuto distruggere te stesso?


**Prigioniero di un Sogno**

L'ambulanza si allontanava a sirene spiegate. Intorno, sul set –il luogo del delitto–, il caos più completo. Costumisti e comparse correvano da un posto all'altro, costernati, chiedendosi e gridandosi cosa era successo. La donna serpente, ancora con gli abiti di scena addosso, singhiozzava tra le braccia dell'aiuto regista. Qualcuno si chiedeva come avrebbero fatto con la puntata della settimana, qualcun altro stava già dando ordine di raccogliere gli arredi di scena sparpagliati e andare a casa. Per quel giorno, inutile dire che non si sarebbe più girato. Un vento freddo, foriero di pioggia, disperdeva le voci tra cartacce e lembi di abiti svolazzanti.  
E la ragazza straniera al centro di tutto questo non staccava gli occhi dal mezzo che correva a tutta velocità facendosi fare largo dalle automobili– l'autista che parlava concitato alla radio: –Ripeto… ripeto… emergenza! Fateci trovare una barella e i medici pronti… abbiamo un ferito grave!  
E l'uomo dai capelli biondi, la faccia una smorfia di dolore, stava disteso sul lettino immobile premendosi la mano come un artiglio sulla ferita al petto, mentre i soccorritori si sforzavano di aprirgli le dita per rimuovere almeno dal foro i lembi della giacca e della camicia. –Che forza incredibile…! Venite qui! Signore… la prego, allenti la presa… deve permetterci di aiutarla!  
L'uomo teneva gli occhi serrati senza segno di avere udito o di essere cosciente, la faccia livida. Sangue scuro, denso, gli filtrava tra le dita inamovibili. La testa scattò di lato in modo convulso, probabilmente per il dolore, e così la parrucca di scena neanche troppo ben fatta si spostò rivelando i corti capelli neri al di sotto.  
E l'altro uomo seduto accanto a lui nel retro dell'ambulanza, l'uomo che somigliava in modo impressionante a quello che lui sarebbe voluto sembrare grazie al trucco, mentre allungava la mano ad aiutare i paramedici nel loro sforzo, mormorò in un soffio fissandolo in viso: –Takehiko… perché l'hai fatto?

_Solo poche ore prima…_  
–Che MERAVIGLIA! Mi sembra di essere in un sogno! Non avrei mai creduto che mi ci avresti portata!  
Era elettrizzata come una bambina. Lui sorrise, mentre si facevano largo tra la calca degli assistenti di scena che portavano nastri, rocce finte, luci su trespoli e chi più ne ha più ne metta. Dopo tutte le meraviglie cosmiche e terrestri che avevano visto, era ancora capace di emozionarsi per _questo_. –È soltanto lo studio dove girano un telefilm di supereroi. Anche vecchio genere, senza tanti effetti speciali. Sono io che non avrei mai creduto ti piacessero cose simili.  
–Oh, di solito no. Ma «Gunslinger Joey» è diverso! È sempre così carico d'umorismo, e romanticismo, e suspense! Credo sia il miglior serial d'azione che abbia mai visto! Ha… ha _un'anima_, non so come altro dirlo. Per questo attira ancora così tanti fan, nonostante duri da più di vent'anni. E poi, be'…– parve un po' imbarazzata a dirlo –il protagonista… insomma, mi ricorda te.  
–Sul serio?  
–Ecco… non solo per il nome… e neanche tanto per la faccia, e si vede benissimo che i capelli sono una parrucca… però… Joey Matsushima non è un supereroe che si trasforma, è un detective che combatte mostri fantastici solo con coraggio, volontà e la sua pistola. Da un certo punto di vista è molto _realistico_… non per niente è tratto da una serie di romanzi di successo. E poi piace a tutti per il suo carattere nobile e cavalleresco… insomma…– Arrossì come una scolaretta per il suo sguardo divertito. –Quando l'ho visto per la prima volta, mi sono chiesta se a crearlo non sia stato qualcuno che ti ha conosciuto.  
Non era per niente un mistero il _vero motivo_ per cui quello show le piacesse tanto. Lui si trattenne dal ridere di cuore. –Be', almeno questo spiega perché mi ci abbiano voluto a tutti i costi. Quando quel tipo della produzione mi è praticamente _saltato addosso_ nel bar pregandomi di venire a fare da controfigura al protagonista, credevo che fosse impazzito. Dovevi vedere come gli scintillavano gli occhi. Diceva che ero _identico_. Era come se avesse trovato una miniera d'oro. E io di questo telefilm non avevo mai neanche sentito parlare. Però, quando mi ha ripetuto il titolo… mi sono ricordato che l'avevi nominato qualche volta. E allora ho pensato: perché no? Se _tu_ puoi divertirti a giocare alla fotomodella, per una volta _io_ posso giocare a fare l'attore…  
_…così avrei potuto portarti qui e vederti felice come una bimba di dieci anni._  
–Però dovrò trattenermi durante le scene violente. Altrimenti rischio di far male a qualcuno. Non ho mai fatto lo _stuntman_ prima. Solo roba _vera_.  
–Ah ah…  
–Oh, eccolo, eccolo! Il nostro Joey Numero Due! Bene, bene, ben arrivato!  
Un uomo magro, con un cappellino da baseball in testa e una semplice maglietta sudata a maniche corte indosso nonostante il freddo dell'autunno inoltrato, venne loro incontro a gran gesti e dopo aver salutato in modo formale, profondendosi in inchini, strinse anche vigorosamente la mano al ragazzo. Aveva una specie di walkie–talkie infilato nella cintura e un cartellino al collo con la scritta «Assistente alla Regia». –Aspettavamo solo lei per cominciare. Ci ha proprio _salvato_ accettando di venire. Prego, la accompagno a vedere il set e le presento le persone con cui dovrà lavorare… e questa è l'incantevole signorina di cui mi aveva parlato? Felicissimo di conoscerla!– Nuovo inchino. –Gli ammiratori sono ciò su cui si regge il nostro lavoro. La prego di continuare a sostenerci!  
Lei accennò a ricambiare l'inchino. Quell'uomo era un misto di cortesia vecchio stile e praticità moderna che risultava in qualche modo addirittura divertente. Afferrò il nuovo stuntman per un braccio e quasi lo trascinò via indicandogli persone e arredi via via che sfilavano loro sotto gli occhi, insieme a pezzi e bocconi della trama che lo lasciavano ancora più confuso di quanto non fosse prima. –Quando la nostra ultima controfigura ha avuto un incidente la settimana scorsa, non sapevamo più a che santo votarci! Niente di grave fortunatamente, ma il poveretto resterà ingessato per almeno un paio di mesi e non può immaginare quanto è _difficile_ trovare qualcun altro con la struttura fisica giusta per le scene d'azione… non so proprio come ringraziarla. Naturalmente so che lei non è un _professionista_, ma non si preoccupi, non è niente di difficile. Ora le spiego… intanto posso presentarle il nostro truccatore… il sarto di scena… e…  
–Joey, TESORO!– esclamò una profonda voce femminile. Una donna più che prosperosa vestita da sacerdotessa antica, con un serpente di plastica ballonzolante attorno al costume, gli piombò addosso dal nulla all'improvviso e quasi prima che lui riuscisse a riprendersi cercò di piazzargli un bacione in bocca. Tirò la testa indietro appena in tempo per farle sbagliare mira e si prese un bello sbaffo di rossetto rosso sangue sul mento mentre dietro di lui si alzava il grido di protesta: –EHI!  
La donna, stupita, si raccapezzò guardandolo bene in faccia. –Ma tu _non sei_ Joey! Che diavolo… che vuoi da me?!  
–…Cosa voglio _io_?!– Sembrava quasi impallidito, anche se forse la colpa era del pesantissimo cerone bianco che gli era rimasto sulla faccia e sulla giacca. Il donnone pareva addirittura offeso come se fosse stato lui ad aggredirla. Quel posto era _pericoloso_! L'aiuto regista cercò di spiegare, gesticolando frenetico. –Oh, uh, sono mortificato… ecco, mi permetta, signora Yamato, il signore è il nostro nuovo sostituto _stuntman_… E questa è Himeno Yamato, la fidanzata del nostro attore protagonista. Evidentemente c'è stato un equivoco, mi scusi _tantissimo_… la signora è un po' miope. In quest'episodio interpreta la malvagia donna serpente, di cui Gunslinger Joey si innamora e poi…  
–Che diamine! Non ho tempo per questi stupidi scherzi! Quando Joey arriva _sul serio_, vedete di farmelo sapere che sto morendo di caldo con tutta questa roba addosso! Cosa credete, sono molto occupata _io_!– Sbuffando in modo molto poco femminile, la malvagia donna serpente se ne andò a gran passi sollevando le gonne senza neanche salutare.  
–Si innamora di _lei_?– chiese guardandola in tralice la ragazza, che non aveva ancora superato del tutto lo scatto d'irritazione. –Che ne è stato di Marian, la fidanzata di Joey?  
L'aiuto regista parve imbarazzato. –Oh… be'… ecco, è un po' lunga da spiegare… intanto vi prego ancora di scusarla. La signora Yamato… ecco, non è un'attrice di professione. È stata richiesta come _guest star_ dal regista per questa puntata e… come dire… non è abituata a stare sul set.– Nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi di essere cortese, non riusciva a nascondere una smorfia di fastidio sul volto. –Bene, se permettete, riprendiamo la visita… lasciate che vi racconti la storia della produzione di questa serie…  
_«Spero di non dovermi ritrovare quella virago come partner in qualche scena…»_ mormorò lui sottovoce a mezza bocca, seguendo l'uomo senza ascoltarlo troppo.  
_«Lo spero BENE anch'io»_, si sentì dire all'orecchio in tono reciso.  
_«Ehi, che dovrei dire io? Stavo giusto pensando che forse dovrei essere un po' geloso di questo Joey…»_ ridacchiò facendo il finto offeso.  
_«Oh, dai!»_ Anche il malumore di lei si sciolse in una risata argentina. Fece scivolare la mano a stringerle soltanto un pochino le dita. _«Cerca solo di non AMMAZZARE nessuno, ok?»_  
Si muovevano attraverso lo studio come una nave beccheggiante controcorrente in mezzo ai marosi. Non ci si rende conto con quanto pochi mezzi si realizzino le produzioni televisive… o quale sia il costo umano in termini di fatica per realizzarle… finché non lo si vede coi propri occhi. Varie stanzette già pronte, con solo tre pareti e pochi mobili di seconda mano, per girare gli interni; telecamere su rotaie per effettuare le carrellate; luci posizionate, ambienti esterni in allestimento sistemando rocce finte e petardi fumogeni per simulare le mine… nonostante facesse freddo, gli attori avrebbero girato senza lamentarsi in abiti leggeri e tutti incrociavano le dita perché non piovesse, costringendo a rinviare di un giorno le riprese col rischio di sforare i tempi di consegna per la messa in onda. Niente scene computerizzate, niente effetti speciali digitali. I fan ci tenevano che l'aria _vintage_ dello show fosse rispettata, e gli autori li accontentavano con tutte le loro forze. Sembrava tutto molto caotico, ma si rendevano conto di quanto invece il lavoro che c'era dietro fosse ben organizzato e preso sul serio da ognuno. Non c'era da stupirsi che non avessero molta pazienza con i… non professionisti.  
Lo fecero cambiare con il costume di scena… un completo chiaro giacca e cravatta molto simile a certi vecchi suoi. Gli mostrarono come funzionava la pistola finta, un'antiquata sei colpi a tamburo, e come mettersi in posa puntandola. Gli descrissero le mosse che avrebbe dovuto fare –un paio di sequenze in tutto, rotolare fingendo di schivare e poi sparare stando in ginocchio– e gliele fecero provare un paio di volte sul set per abituarsi a iniziare e terminare la capriola sul segno prestabilito e offrendo il lato giusto alla telecamera… nel suo caso la schiena, perché gli spettatori non si accorgessero della sostituzione tra protagonista e stuntman. Poi girarono le scene vere e proprie, due o tre volte, da diverse angolazioni. Sarebbero state montate in seguito col resto del materiale per far sembrare che in quel momento fossero presenti anche gli antagonisti. Si complimentarono con lui per come imparava in _fretta_ e capiva le istruzioni al volo, e per come sapeva muoversi: «Davvero, ha mai pensato a una carriera in questo campo? Qualunque altro lavoro faccia, scommetto che lì è _sprecato_!» Insomma, fu una mattinata… intensa e davvero interessante, a dire il meno.  
Poi, mentre si avviavano all'ultima «location», videro arrivare un'altra fregata umana a vele spiegate molto più grossa verso di loro. Comparse, ospiti, membri dello staff e anche la malvagia donna serpente stavano tutti intorno all'uomo in completo chiaro e parrucca che occupava la prua, camminando con aria molto sicura di sé e distribuendo sorrisi, pacche amichevoli e risate a destra e a manca nel cuneo dei suoi adoratori. Non era proprio _identico_ come gli avevano detto… lui pensò che doveva essere un po' più basso e tarchiato, aveva una carnagione molto più scura da abbronzatura artificiale, e dimostrava almeno una ventina d'anni in più. Lei pensò che non sembrava affatto bello e affascinante come in televisione. Evidentemente i truccatori e i cameramen ci davano dentro per nascondere i difetti. E di certo non si _comportava_ come ci si sarebbe aspettati dal personaggio com'era stato descritto. Ma non poteva esserci alcun dubbio su chi fosse colui che avevano di fronte. Accelerò il passo vedendoli, per stringere vigorosamente la mano al ragazzo vestito come lui.  
–Ah, bene, bene! Il mio doppio! Un po' confuso dal primo giorno di riprese, giovanotto? Non ti preoccupare, capita a tutti! Be', devo dire che hanno scelto proprio bene… è come guardarsi in uno specchio… _ideale_.– La donna serpente sbuffò altezzosa con un risolino di scherno alla battuta, senza accorgersi dell'occhiataccia incenerente che le veniva rifilata. –Lo so benissimo anch'io di non avere più _quell'età_… eh, il tempo passa per tutti!…  
Si comportava decisamente come un divo di Hollywood più che come un attore di telefilm per ragazzi. L'aiuto regista si fece avanti col massimo della deferenza. –Oh, ecco, permetta… il nostro nuovo assunto e… il signor Takehiko Kyodai, ultimo interprete della parte di Gunslinger Joey, che ormai ricopre da cinque anni… e da questa puntata anche _regista_ e _cosceneggiatore_ della serie. È…  
–Sì, sì, Yamada, lascia stare. Penso che dopo la millesima volta tutti siano stanchi quanto me di sentir ripetere tutte le mie glorie. Molto piacere.  
–Piacere, signor Kyodai.  
–Chiamami Joey, come fanno _tutti_… ormai ci sono abituato! Si può dire che questo personaggio è una seconda pelle per me! E…– Si voltò a salutare anche la seconda ospite, ma qualcosa parve turbarlo e un'ombra gli passò sul volto. Solo per un momento. –E… e… mi scusi, signorina. Lei somiglia moltissimo a qualcuno che conoscevo. Incantato di incontrarla.  
Lei ricambiò la stretta di mano sudaticcia con molta meno emozione di quella che aveva mostrato fino a quel momento. Lui proseguì, per toglierla d'imbarazzo: –Sembra proprio che lei sia molto legato a questo show…  
–Ah ah! Dammi del tu, ci mancherebbe altro!– Rifilò anche a lui una di quelle pacche che l'avrebbero fatto tossire spasmodicamente se fosse stato una persona qualunque. –Sì, si può dire che con questo personaggio ci sono nato e cresciuto. I miei genitori erano grandissimi fan dello scrittore che l'ha creato e in casa mia c'era tutta la serie di romanzi originali… ci ho imparato a leggere. E poi non parlavano quasi d'altro. Praticamente l'ho assorbito per _osmosi_. Quando è iniziato il telefilm, _sapevo_ che un giorno ci avrei lavorato. Era come se fosse il mio _destino_. Infatti, dopo anni di gavetta e di sforzi, eccomi qui… ed ora ho avuto anche la grande possibilità di cominciare a scrivere le mie stesse storie prima di interpretarle. Si può dire che _Joey sono io._ A volte mi guardo allo specchio e non so più dove comincio io e finisce lui. Un sogno che mi avvolge da prima che nascessi.  
Dopodiché il Grand'Uomo si voltò gesticolando come se avesse fretta e si incamminò seguito da tutto il suo codazzo di satelliti. Sembravano tutti molto ansiosi di non dispiacergli. La sua fidanzata in particolare gli gettava occhiate voluttuose ad ogni passo. Era evidente quanto lo idolatrasse. –Bene, bene. Andiamo a girare l'ultima scena d'azione… dopodiché passeremo a quelle di dialogo, e poi potremo dire che la puntata «Paradossale Atto d'Amore» sia sulla buona strada per essere completata!  
–Paradossale…– mormorò la ragazza. –Un titolo strano… è vero che farà innamorare Joey della donna serpente?  
L'uomo parve di nuovo leggermente infastidito. –Oh, vedo che lo sapete già. Certo. Certo. Ho pensato che ci voleva una bella scossa all'atmosfera della serie. I fan moderni vedono Joey come un personaggio rigido e antiquato d'altri tempi. Per svecchiarlo e ridargli il lustro che merita, era ora di introdurre tematiche più adulte. Ci sarà chi criticherà la svolta, ma penso proprio che in linea di massima il suo successo non potrà che aumentare.  
–Ma… Marian? Che ne è stato di Marian? Lei e Joey fanno coppia fissa fin dalla prima puntata…  
–Be', è ovvio che non possiate essere a conoscenza degli ultimi sviluppi. Questi episodi, dopotutto, andranno in onda solo a partire dalla prossima stagione. Marian e Joey hanno rotto nella puntata precedente. Lei ha deciso che voleva una pausa di riflessione ed è andata all'estero. Sono stato _io_ a insistere sull'introduzione di questa trama, prima che il vecchio regista se ne andasse. La prossima storia sarà incentrata proprio su di lei. Entrambi vedranno altra gente, avranno avventure e subiranno delusioni… per poi tornare insieme scottati dalla realtà e più forti di prima alla fine dell'arco narrativo. E tutti felici e contenti.  
–Mi sembra un bello stravolgimento dello spirito originale, se ho capito bene– azzardò il ragazzo, alzando un sopracciglio. –Non conoscevo questa storia prima di oggi, ma… perché fare una cosa simile, proprio lei che dice di essere cresciuto con il personaggio? L'autore sarebbe d'accordo?  
–Io ritengo che la mia interpretazione sia valida– fece spallucce Takehiko. –Ci possono essere più modi di leggere tra le righe di un'opera, dopotutto. È ovvio che chi ne ha una conoscenza più superficiale non se ne renda conto. Proprio perché amo tanto Joey, voglio aiutarlo a crescere come lui mi ha aiutato. In fondo, credo che _nessuno_ possa dire di conoscerlo meglio di me.  
–Crescere… separandolo dall'amore della sua vita?– protestò di nuovo lei. –Joey è sempre piaciuto a tutti perché è nobile e fedele come un cavaliere d'altri tempi…  
–Santo cielo, ho detto che voglio separarli? No! Lui cade nelle spire della nemica. Quando scopre la sua vera natura, la delusione lo farà ripensare a Marian in modo più puro che mai. Per questo, paradossalmente, accostarsi a un'altra si trasforma alla fine in un atto d'amore verso di lei… da cui il titolo della puntata. A lei succederà la stessa cosa. Non si può apprezzare il vero amore se non si è conosciuto il lato più brutto che può assumere, dico bene? Questo renderà i personaggi più _umani_. E rimetterà un po' di pepe nel loro rapporto… era _da un pezzo_ che ce ne voleva.  
La Yamato, accanto a lui, diede in un nuovo risolino malizioso. –Comunque a me quella sciacquetta sfacciatella _gaijin_ non era mai piaciuta– tubò atteggiando la bocca a cuoricino e sbattendo le lunghe ciglia finte. –Ho visto solo due o tre puntate ma sono state abbastanza.  
_Non sono più tanto sicura che mi piaccia questa storia_, stava pensando la ragazza delusa e arrabbiata. Lui percepiva il suo sentimento e cominciava a rincrescergli di aver accettato quella parte e quell'invito… ma aveva anche uno sguardo più critico. Stava notando il modo strano in cui l'atteggiamento dell'attore pareva contrastare con le sue parole. Era qualcosa che aveva già visto… in qualcun altro. Il tono quasi arrabbiato nel pronunciare il nome di un eroe con cui diceva di identificarsi totalmente… il sottile stringersi dei suoi occhi quando _lo guardava_, o quando guardava _lei_, nonostante la cordialità calorosa. Perché?  
_Avvolto dal sogno di qualcun altro, da prima ancora di nascere. Un sogno sul quale finalmente ha ottenuto qualche controllo…_  
Aveva una pessima sensazione di _dejà vu_.  
La carovana proseguì il suo viaggio tra altre frasi fatte tipo «ci vogliono sangue e donne per attirare l'attenzione del pubblico!» e «come fai a sapere se ami davvero qualcuno, non potendolo _fisicamente_ confrontare con altri?», che venivano subito approvate con mormorii entusiasti da tutti gli ammiratori del seguito. Solo l'aiuto regista, Yamada, pareva leggermente infastidito… già, aveva detto che non approvava i _non professionisti_… forse era in disaccordo ma non poteva comunque controbattere il suo superiore?  
Comunque fosse, finalmente quel calvario finì e si ritrovarono sul luogo dell'ultima scena da girare.  
–Bene… ora, prendete tutti posizione… Ciak 119: Joey, vittima delle illusioni della donna serpente, vaga come ubriaco per le strade della città e spara al riflesso di se stesso… cioè tu, giovanotto… mettiti lì… ma il proiettile rimbalza e ferisce lui per errore risvegliandolo. A questo punto la nemica rivela il suo vero volto e inizia lo scontro finale… siamo l'uno contro l'altro, emozionato? Non preoccuparti, cercherò di andarci piano con te!– Occhiolino e risata. Subito imitata da tutti.  
Si limitò a rispondere con un cenno del capo, senza fare commenti. _Questo dovrei dirlo io. Ma qualunque cosa pur di finire presto… e andarcene tutti e due da qui. Poi le chiederò scusa per avercela portata._  
Di nuovo, gli mostrarono i segni sul terreno dove doveva stare e provarono la scena un paio di volte. Non doveva far altro che restare immobile e sollevare la pistola quando Takehiko sollevava la sua. La telecamera l'avrebbe inquadrato da lontano o di schiena. Siccome non c'erano effetti speciali moderni, l'altro avrebbe sparato a salve sollevando un fil di fumo.  
Quindi il regista batté le mani. –Molto bene. Pronti a girare… cerchiamo di far venire buona la prima, sapete che vado in _depressione_ se devo ripetermi. E vedete di non confondervi tra di noi durante le riprese… anche se _non è facile,_ vero?– Strizzò nuovamente l'occhio con complicità.  
–Joey, TESORO, questo _ragazzino_ non ha proprio niente in comune con te.  
Incredibile quanto due donne così diverse potessero per una volta trovarsi d'accordo. Mentre si stava per dare l'ordine del ciak, Yamada intervenne timidamente. –Kyodai–san… mi scusi. So che ne abbiamo già parlato, ma vorrei ricordarle… abbiamo già ricevuto lamentele… Se questo materiale va in onda…  
–Non voglio più tornare sull'argomento. I produttori e il precedente regista si sono fidati del mio giudizio. Dopodiché, sarà il pubblico stesso… anzi, la STORIA… a giudicare se avrò avuto ragione o torto. Come direbbe il _mio_ immortale Joey… _io andrò là dove loro mi manderanno._  
L'aiuto regista ammutolì. –Adesso, pensate solo a far bene il vostro lavoro. Motore… eee… azione!

Immediatamente dopo aver pronunciato quelle parole, Takehiko crollò il corpo, abbassò la testa ed entrò nel raggio d'azione delle telecamere sbandando e lamentandosi, portandosi ogni tanto le mani alle tempie. Quando si vedono certe scene in televisione forse non ci si rende conto di quanto in realtà siano _esagerate_ in confronto alla vita reale… ma assistervi dal vivo e a distanza ravvicinata è un'altra storia. Quella recitazione così caricaturale, a scatti… non poterono fare a meno di pensare che se _un certo loro amico _fosse stato lì, avrebbe rimandato l'egregio protagonista a scuola di dizione con uno zero spaccato e un bel calcio nel sedere. Era _sempre_ così nei telefilm per ragazzi, o era soltanto a loro che sembrava così ridicolo adesso?  
Borbottando sillabe sconnesse sul tema «ahi mia adorata» e «perché mi hai fatto questo», Gunslinger Joey andò ad appoggiarsi pesantemente contro un lampione, il volto abbrutito e contratto come se fosse stato davvero ubriaco. A questo punto doveva entrare in scena il doppio illusorio. Lui s'irrigidì al suo posto, conscio che la telecamera stava cambiando inquadratura per includerlo.  
Joey sgranò gli occhi ostentatamente, poi… a un tratto… la sua espressione parve ravvivarsi e irrigidirsi a sua volta in un fiotto di puro odio. Farfugliò qualcosa d'inintelligibile e sollevò l'arma.  
_Be', forse mi ero sbagliato, _pensò sollevando la sua in risposta secondo il copione. _Sembra che almeno sappia recitare bene, dopotutto._  
Questo un MICROSECONDO prima di udire la voce concitata e del tutto inaspettata nel comunicatore.  
Ange! _Attento! Togliti da lì! Quella è una PISTOLA VERA!_

_KBIP!_  
Appena in tempo.  
Il quadro della scena sfumò nel fermo immagine. Vide _tutto_. Il volto ansioso e la mano sollevata tesa verso di lui. La concentrazione o la tranquillità di tutti gli altri presenti, che facevano il loro lavoro e non avevano assolutamente notato nulla d'anormale. E la smorfia d'odio selvaggio sul volto dell'uomo che aveva di fronte, congelata nell'atto di premere il grilletto… e la pallottola colta a metà del viaggio verso il suo cuore.  
Quando aveva sostituito la pistola? Nessun altro se n'era accorto?… Ovviamente una normale pallottola non avrebbe potuto procurargli più di qualche graffio superficiale, ma…  
_…perché dovrebbe spararmi?_  
Si tolse dalla traiettoria con la facilità assurda di fare un passo in un mondo ininfluente. Afferrò il pezzetto di metallo e lo stritolò nel pugno sbriciolandolo.  
_Non mi conosce nemmeno!_  
Strinse le dita sulla canna fumante del revolver e lasciò che l'universo tornasse alla velocità normale.  
_Almeno forse posso provare a parlargli…_  
BANG!  
Il suono raggiunse la realtà con la sgradevolezza di un disco che riparte all'improvviso. Le bocche si spalancarono tutte per l'esplosione inaspettata… e per la sensazione di aver perso completamente il momento in cui la controfigura si era mossa. Come aveva fatto ad arrivare così vicino al detective? E perché sembrava che stessero lottando?…  
–Takehiko…  
–RRRAAGH!  
L'uomo sembrava stupefatto quanto gli altri, ma questo non gli fece mollare la presa. Stringeva il calcio dell'arma così convulsamente che gli avrebbe spezzato la mano se avesse provato a strappargliela con la forza. Cercò di divincolarsi senza riuscirci da muscoli centinaia di volte più potenti dei suoi che stavano solo cercando di tenerlo fermo senza fargli male.  
Esplose un altro colpo. Infranse la finestra di un edificio della scenografia.  
–Takehiko, SMETTILA!– La gente intorno aveva cominciato a rendersi conto che il loro boss stava sparando sul serio. Alcuni presero la fuga in preda al panico. Qualcuno gridò di chiamare la polizia. La voce di Yamada pareva chiedesse se qualcuno era rimasto ferito. Sicuramente la sua compagna si sarebbe occupata di loro. Ma lui non osava distogliere lo sguardo dallo sguardo folle che aveva a pochi centimetri dalla faccia.  
Controllato? Indottrinato? Pazzo? Le ipotesi gli sfilarono nella mente in una frazione di secondo. No, non sembrava _nessuna_ di queste cose… neanche, forse, l'ultima. Sembrava più…  
_…esasperato…_  
…dal vedere l'espressione di _preoccupazione_ dell'uomo che non era riuscito a uccidere…  
_Ce l'ha davvero con ME?! Odia ME?!… Perché? Cosa posso avergli mai fatto di male?!  
Oppure ce l'ha_ con…  
–Takehiko!…  
–NON… CHIAMARMI COSÌ… LASCIAMI IN PACE!…– ruggì l'attore con voce distorta. Cogliendolo di sorpresa, cercò d'indietreggiare. Quasi dovette lasciarlo per non rischiare di rompergli entrambe le braccia. Ruotando il polso nella sua stretta, sparò una terza, una quarta, una quinta volta, alla cieca, gli occhi stretti e fissi a terra, una successione di pallottole che lui riuscì a malapena a deviare ogni volta in una direzione in cui non c'era nessuno. Non poteva vedere in quanti si fossero già allontanati abbastanza da essere fuori pericolo. Cercare di ragionare era stato un errore… ora non poteva scattare di nuovo senza lasciarlo andare, e non osava farlo… se continuava così, sarebbe stato _costretto_…  
E poi, con un'ultima mossa quasi serpentina, la pistola girò e si puntò per l'ultimo colpo direttamente verso la folla, e verso la sottile macchia dorata al margine della sua vista che gridava di scappare, in prima fila davanti agli altri.  
–IO SONO… IO NON SONO… LASCIATEMI TUTTI IN PACE!  
–NO!  
Fece l'unica cosa che poteva fare. Si gettò tra lui e le sue vittime. Afferrò di nuovo la canna con entrambe le mani, ritrovandosela premuta direttamente contro il petto. Non fece in tempo a gridargli di non sparare. Il dito premette il grilletto.  
La pallottola rimbalzò.  
L'arma esplose.  
E l'attore delirante cadde pesantemente a terra, col petto squarciato dallo stesso colpo che aveva cercato d'infliggere al suo doppio.

Il resto era accaduto come in una macchia. Le voci che gridavano: –Mio Dio… cos'è successo? –Chiamate un'ambulanza! Un'ambulanza!… –Come ha fatto a procurarsi una pistola vera?! –Joey… Joey! –Deve essersi rotta proprio quando… è l'unica spiegazione… –Ci ha salvato. Grazie, signore. Ha avuto coraggio. –Joey… tesoro! –Non si è ferito anche lei? È stato davvero fortunato! –Joey! Rispondimi! JOEY!  
Salì con lui sull'ambulanza. Lasciò a lei di occuparsi del resto. Aveva come una vertigine. «Sto bene… non preoccuparti… non capisco…» E rimase al fianco dell'uomo finché non furono arrivati all'ospedale, e gli infermieri lo pregarono di farsi da parte. E per tutto quel tempo, lui non disse una parola. Soprattutto alla domanda insistente che continuava a tornargli alle labbra.  
–Takehiko… perché?  
Lo guardò entrare in barella dalla porta del pronto soccorso, spinto da paramedici vocianti, ancora con gli abiti di Joey Matsushima e la parrucca di scena addosso. Il vento continuava a soffiare freddo promettendo pioggia. Si guardò la mano macchiata del sangue di _lui_. Sulla sua giacca era rimasto solo un foro inutile che non aveva neanche intaccato il corpo al di sotto.  
–Perché? Perché lo hai fatto?  
Sicuramente la voce dello scandalo si sarebbe diffusa. La gente avrebbe parlato. E la produzione avrebbe necessariamente dovuto incassare dei danni d'immagine. Ma difficilmente avrebbero cancellato lo show per questo motivo.  
«Gunslinger Joey» sarebbe continuato. Con un nuovo regista e un nuovo attore protagonista. Probabilmente il nome di Kyodai sarebbe stato del tutto cancellato dalla serie per farlo dimenticare quanto possibile. Avrebbero modificato gli ultimi episodi scritti da lui e rimesso la trama in linea con come era sempre stata. Col tempo nessuno avrebbe più pensato all'accaduto se non come ad uno di quegli strani aneddoti che sempre accompagnano la storia di un'opera d'arte. Che sarebbe andata avanti senza di lui. Il sogno di migliaia, forse milioni di ammiratori… sarebbe durato oltre di lui che aveva voluto cambiarlo, e gli sarebbe sopravvissuto.  
–Takehiko…  
Quel sogno che lo aveva tenuto in pugno fin da quando era nato. Il sogno con cui era cresciuto, di cui si era nutrito. Il sogno a cui non era mai riuscito a sfuggire. E di cui finalmente, quando credeva di essersi impadronito…  
–…perché hai dovuto _distruggere te stesso_?


End file.
